The purpose of this study is to determine if the consumption of red wine during a high-saturated-fat meal ameliorates the short-term adverse effects of the meal on lipids, glucose,insulin, and blood vessel function in a group of 20 normal, healthy volunteers. The study involves the evaluation of biochemical and physiologic changes,and changes in endothelial function, that occur during six hours following similar high- fat meals on 2 occasions, seven days apart. The study will relate red wine and saturated fat to the development of Coronary Heart Disease (CHD).